


Sunshine In The Valley.

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when Shinka Nibutani sleeps over at Rikka's grandparents' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine In The Valley.

Compared to the day, nighttime was pretty uneventful. Sanae finally calmed down enough about her sunburn to go to sleep. Shinka decided that going to jail after smothering Sanae with a pillow wasn’t worth it in the long run and went to sleep on the futon beside her. She scanned the room one last time for Cerberus and drifted off to dreamland.

Later she felt something wet on her cheek. “Dekomori, please…after I let you out…” Shinka moaned groggily, turning on her side. Then she felt something prodding her crotch. Her panties began to absorb the moisture that her slit produced. A few moans escaped her lips as she shifted her thighs, allowing better access to her solicitor.

Without warning Shinka sat straight up, effectively ending Cerberus’ snout from nosing her apex. “Bathroom,” she said half-asleep.

She dragged her feet towards the bathroom. As she pulled down her shorts she noticed that there are a couple drops of blood on the crotch of her panties. Great, Shinka thought, right when I didn’t bring any tampons with me. I better not feel like my uterus is being ripped out until I get home…

Tried as she could, nothing came out. Puzzled, she pulled her shorts back up and washed her hands. I could’ve sworn I had to go, she mused. No matter.

As she made her way she heard dog claws tapping on the hardwood floor behind her. Shinka rolled her eyes. “Don’t you dare lick—“ she began, but was cut off as Cerberus started sniffing her behind.

Shoving his muzzle away, she chastised, “Stop it! Bad dog!” Cerberus ignored her and nuzzled her crotch with gusto. Then he became impatient and tugged her shorts down, tripping her flat on her face. His flat tongue lapped from her pussy to her anus. Her puritanism was replaced with a new sensation, albeit a forbidden one, but it switched on her more animalistic urges. Her heart rate began to climb. The moans coming from her being surprised her. The tan dog’s tongue savored her juices. Her pleasure coursed through her body, forming at her apex. Even with her arms bracing herself, she could hardly contain the jolts of pleasure that he gave her. She had tried masturbating a few times, but she would become too embarrassed and guilty to continue. Now a dog was doing something that her hand could never pull off.

Before the moment came, Cerberus withdrew his snout. “No…” she whimpered. A drop of her juices ran down her inner thighs. As she began to regain her breath she felt his furry legs on either side of her hips. She looked behind her and saw that his hips were humping in the air as he tried to position himself. He was going to mount her.

The flames of reignited inside her. She could feel his tip as it made contact with her sensitive pussy. Her hips bumped against his cock, trying it get it inside her. Cerberus kept missing and she grew impatient. So she reached underneath her, grabbed his shaft, and started prodding it for her aching hole.

“Got it,” Shinka huffed, mentally slapping herself on the back. Cerberus, however, took it as a cue and pushed inside her with force. She threw her head back and yelped in pain as he inserted his full length. Immediately she nibbled her lower lip. I mustn’t get too loud, she chastised herself. I don’t want to wake anyone up. A sudden jolt threw her head back down, peering between her hanging breasts through the opening of her top. “But...b-but it feels so good!”

Cerberus began pumping in and out of her. Her tunnel walls contracted each time his shaft pulled back, clamping down as if he was going to leave her forever. Then he thrusted back in, her pussy welcomed him back. Her breasts rocked in tandem to his thrusts. Her voice threatened to break the confines that her lips had imposed, but they shall not pass. Her moans and grunts were driving her wild. He seemed to take it that his bitch was enjoying the mounting and continued to subdue her. Snot leaked down her nose and every few minutes as it 

Frustrated with how her boobs were brushing against her top, she carefully became a little more upright. Cerberus repositioned his hind legs to accommodate her new stance. He started whimpering worryingly, but since he could still fuck her he stopped it. She quickly grabbed the bottom of the top and threw it over her breasts. She wasn’t quick enough, catching her fall with both hands. He stopped pumping. “Don’t worry,” she consoled. On her second attempt she had successfully threw her tank top away. Where it landed she didn’t give a damn—she was enjoying herself and that was what mattered.

Then her attention drew to the stabbing pain on her knees. “God!” she huffed. Her denim shorts were digging so hard that it was starting to befuddle her. She didn’t know exactly how to do this, so she began to move her legs alternately. Whatever she was doing proved to be working. When they were close to her ankles, she withdrew her right foot and kicked it off somewhere behind her with her left foot.

Finally, she was buck naked from head to toe. The feeling of dog fur rubbing on her hind quarters sent chills up her spine. He began to speed up. The combination of all the sensations churned wildly in the depth of her genitals.

“Oh god oh god oh god!” she began to chant as she was nearing her first orgasm. Before she could, Cerberus began emptying his creamy load into her. His cum squirted against her cervix. With one more thrust she felt what was like a ball rammed into her. She yelped in pain, but it had her enthralled! She wiggled her behind, trying to bring her over the edge. “Almost…there…”

“Is anyone there?”

Shinka’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. That was Kumin! When did she wake up?! Getting caught was certainly out of the question, so she had to hide.

“Hello?” Kumin said. “I heard something. Is anyone awake?” She peeked her head around the corner and saw nothing. She did, however, notice that the bathroom light was on and gave a few knocks on the door.

“Yes?” Shinka squeaked. She had managed to hide in the bathroom while still be knotted up. She probably should get a medal for that achievement.

“You’re awake?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I came back from my walk with Isshi-kun. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Shinka breathed a sigh of relief as she heard footsteps becoming fainter. The bathroom she was in wasn’t very big, only a toilet, sink, and a couple of bookcases with various knickknacks. Her front was a few inches from the door and Cerberus was still knotted, but now he had turned himself around while still in her. Suddenly he started pulling out with force.

“Ow! Ow!! OW!!” she started crying. The good news was that it was making her more and more excited. The bad news was that was hurting like fucking hell. Then all of a sudden, all the emotions, stimuli, and pleasure released onto the floor. Shinka bit the bathroom rug that thankfully kept her moans muffled as she came all over the floor. The knot made an audible popping noise. Her vagina spasmed and she felt cum drip out of her aching hole. Soon it was all too much and her ass fell over onto her side. She passed out afterward.

XXX

The next morning Shinka woke up groggily. As she sat up she noticed that she was back in the room she and Dekomori were sharing fully clothed. Was that all a dream? Then she realized that her crotch ached, not badly but it confirmed that Cerberus had taken her virginity. Was she disappointed that she hadn’t shared her one and only special moment with the one she loved? Probably, but she was surprisingly not mad or anything. The stress that had piled on her shoulders seemed to have been slaked.


End file.
